


New Years

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Harry Potter - Freeform, M/M, New Years Eve, Scorbus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 07:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9169288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Albus and Scorpius both are interested in each other, yet they have been to nervous to tell each other for years. How will the common "New Years Kiss" bring them together?





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so not the best! But bear with me. Have a wonderful day, and Happy 2017! <3

___

Harry was now staring at his son, fighting back tears. In his comprehension, life was extremely weird. It felt as if he had lived a long time, and yet, it felt as if his life had flashed before his eyes. In life, there were ups and downs, relationships, experiences, and it really felt that having children had put his life into perspective. He could not believe it. He stared at his Albus, his wonderful son, sitting happily on the sofa with none other than Scorpius Malfoy. It felt strange, that just two years ago, his precious son almost died. He remembered the heartbreak, and that void in his heart that could not be filled by anything else but his laugh. It was misery, being a parent. Watching your child go missing, and wishing with your whole heart that you could take their place. And yet, there Al was. Happily discussing sweets with his best-friend. Harry could tell that there was  _something_ more in-between them. It was just that the two dorks hadn't figured that out yet.

 

It actually took a great deal of restraint not to reach out and hug Scorpius. Just to thank him for making his son so happy. He had seen his wonderful Albus battle depression, and seen how much Scorpius had helped him. It made him sick to his stomach to think that he ever disapproved of Scorpius. He was a blind old man, bitterly remembering his quarrels with Scorpius' father. He had been arrogant, and let his own experiences cloud his understanding of the young man. In fact, Scorpius was probably one of the sweetest people he had known. Harry gazed around the room. His children were scattered around the burrow, enjoying the New Year's Eve. Hermione and his parent-in-laws were preparing the ham, and Ron had already cracked open his first drink. 

"Hey."

He felt a warm hand on his shoulder. A hand lined with calluses, and both a wedding and engagement ring. It undoubtedly belonged to his wife. His tough as nails, hard-working, remarkable partner. He felt amazed to share his life with her.

Ginny softly chuckled. "I see your face. What do you feel guilty about?"

"Honestly, Gin, why do you read me so well?" Harry had long since given up on pretending not to feel crappy. Ginny was to good at recognizing his emotions. She was his own personal lovely, sentimental therapist.

"I don't know. But Harry, you always feel guilty about everything. I can easily recognize  _that_ face. You need to stop thinking that you are responsible for every bad thing that happens in this world."

Harry sighed. "You're right Gin. I just feel bad for being such a shitty parent."

"Well," she wrapped her hands around him affectionately. "Even I have to admit, you weren't always the best, but keep in mind, he was a very moody teenager. But the best thing you can do for your relationship is to look forward. And just be the best parent you can be. 'It does not do to dwell on the past and forget to live.'"

"I see what you did there," Harry chuckled softly. 

"Ah, well, you gotta love Dumbledore." she blushed.

Harry became concerned again. "I thought Ron stopped drinking. I know it was his way of coping after the war but.."  
Ginny's features hardened. "I'd agree. I won't let him have too many."

\---

Ginny smiled as she watched her son. His cheeks were flushed, and he was affectionately swatting Scorpius' hand away, all while laughing a great laugh that she hadn't seen him emit for years.

"Thank you Scorpius." she whispered to herself, feeling warm and fuzzy.

Albus wrapped him in a bear hug, lingering longer than what was usually considered acceptable by friends.

"I just hope that James doesn't give you hell."

\---

Albus heard a loud crack. It was definitely his brother. His damn brother, (More like bother) was apparating everywhere now that he was of age. Albus quickly disconnected himself from a confused Scorpius. Clearly he hadn't been at their house for long enough to recognize that a loud cracking noise symbolized the arrival of his idiot brother.

"Ah, Scorpius. Hello!" he shouted a little too loudly. "Sod off!" snapped Albus. "Al," began Scorpius. "He hasn't done anything yet." 

"Yes! That's right Scorpion, he hasn't done anything wrong yet. Listen to your boyfriend, Al!" he shouted.

They both flushed pink. "I stand corrected." he admitted.

"Honestly, James are you drunk?" whispered Al, burying his head in his Weasley sweater.

\---

The Granger-Weasley clan, Potters, Scorpius sat around the table. There were more people than chairs, so a various assortment of seats was scattered around the table. Rose sat on a stool, Lily sat on a lawn chair, and Ron had moved Grandpa Weasley's armchair closer to the table.

The table was crammed with an array of foods, including, but not limited to, a large juicy ham, buttery green beans, carrots, rolls, and biscuits. "Thank you!" chirped Scorpius happily after he took his first bite of ham. "It was made with love, dear." Grandma Weasley  chimed as she set her hands on his shoulders. "Enjoy." After Grandma Weasley was out of earshot, Albus whispered to Scorpius, "You don't believe that gush, do you?" not that he needed to whisper anyway, the family was noisy enough without the clink of silverware.

"Al! Of course I do. I don't have anyone to do this for me." (he ate some greens) Albus flushed red. "I'm so sorry." he reached under the table and grasped his hand that was politely resting on a neatly folded napkin. "Wow, you're formal."

Scorpius merely smiled and drew circles on Albus' palm with his index finger. "As pleasant as it is to hold your hand," began Scorpius, "We're both right-handed. And I don't know if I can sacrifice this home-made meal."

\---

Midnight was near. Harry, Ron, James, Lily, and Hugo were currently in an intense battle with garden gnomes. Grandpa Weasley and Grandma Weasley were in a karaoke battle singing "A Cauldron Full of Hot, Strong Love". Hermione and Ginny were chatting about some new Ministry Ordinance, and Rose, Albus, and Scorpius were engaged in an intense competition of exploding snap.

"Ha! I won!" Rose triumphantly called. She bounded over to Scorpius, with her fiery hair trailing behind her, and engaged him in a large hug. Albus bubbled with a bit of jealousy. Scorpius had even told him that he didn't like her..  "Okay!" he awkwardly shouted, nudging his way inbetween them. "Group hug!" In the past two years, the three of them had become good friends. "You dork," Rose nudged him.

"Well, look at the time. Three minutes to midnight." Scorpius nervously commented. Why was he anxious? "Three minutes till' the fireworks!" Lily called, confirming his query. The group outside ventured in, letting in a gust of bone-chilling air. James and Hugo were arguing about how far James had thrown the gnome.  _James is seriously to old to be arguing like that,_  thought Albus. "Boys! Close the door!" shouted Aunt Hermione. Time to initiate stage one of seducing Albus..   
"Ready to see some fireworks?" smiled Albus.

"Um, Mrs. Potter? The fireworks from the muggle village will be easily view able from upstairs. Can we go up?" Scorpius asked hopefully. He hoped his plan would work...

"Sure. I'm sure you three would enjoy that."

 _Shit._

"We" now included Rose. He could not just tell her that Rose wasn't coming.. His sense of not wanting to make anyone feel bad was kicking in. "Ok! Thank you." he grabbed Albus' hand and walked upstairs. "Don't forget me!" Rose raced after them.

 

Albus' room was generally clean. Sure, a lot of his clothes were stuffed under his bed. He clearly had hastily cleaned earlier. And his room had a nice scent, one of lavender and honey. Albus had eczema, and used a lotion that magically soothed his skin. 

The three sat on his bed, facing the window. "Any minute now!" Rose smiled, nudging Al. Scorpius was nervous. He had no experience, could ruin their friendship...

 _Don't think of this now!_ He mentally snapped at himself. As if to reassure him, Albus grasped his hand. "You ready?" he whispered in his ear.

\---

_10_

_9_

_8_

_7_

_6_

_5_

_4_

_3_

_2_

_1_

"Happy 2022!" cheered Rose as fireworks went off. She stared at the colourful display before her. She wasn't aware of what was happening until she looked over at Albus and Scorpius. The two were locked in a passionate kiss.

"Why do I have to be the third wheel here?" she laughed. "Either way. I owe Lily 5 galleons. Bye."

"Yes, bye Rosie." Albus said when he finally pulled away. Once the door was properly shut behind Rose, the kiss commenced.

\---

After what seemed like hours wrapped in someone he loved, Albus pulled away. They rested their foreheads together. "Hi, you." Scorpius whispered, blushing. Scorpius held Al close to his chest.

"So, I assume we're together now." Albus told Scorpius' shoulder.

"What do you think?" he jokingly replied.

"Happy New Year."

"I think I love you."  
  
"I don't _think_ I love you, I  _know_  I love you."

"Thank you for being my New Year's Kiss."

"Always."

 


End file.
